justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
This Is How We Do
(Mashup) (Fanmade) (Aerobics Version) |artist = |year = 2013 |nogm = 3 each (Classic/Sweat/Fanmade) 1 (Mashup) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |alt = Aerobics Version Fanmade (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Aerobics Version/Fanmade) |pc = / / / (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |gc = / / Razzle Dazzle Rose/Rose (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |lc = Dark Pink |nowc = ThisIsHow ThisIsHowALT (Aerobics Version) ThisIsHowSHI (Showtime) ThisIsHowFAN (Fanmade) |audio = |image = |perf = Classic Stessy Emelie (P1) Laure Dary (P2) Anissa Thai (P3) Pauline Parize (P4) Aerobics Version Marion Champmartin Fanmade Diegho San |pictos= 92 (Classic/Mashup) 166 (Aerobic Version) 198 (Fanmade) |mashup = December Mashup (JDU) |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) Aerobics Version October 6th, 2016 (NOW) Fanmade August 11th, 2016 (JDU) September 16th, 2016 (NOW) Mashup December 21st, 2015}} "This Is How We Do" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic All four dancers are teenage girls dressed as (and who probably are) cheerleaders. They all have sapphire blue hair and wear pink and orange cheerleader dresses, long orange socks with pink stripes, and white shoes. They all also hold large pom poms, one pink and one orange each. Each girl has a different hairstyle to distinguish them; P1 has short hair, P2 has long pony tail, P3 has braided hair, and P4 has her hair in a bun. P3’s dress is a one-piece, while the other girls’ outfits are two-pieces. Thisishow coach 1 big.png|P1 Thisishow coach 2 big.png|P2 Thisishow coach 3 big.png|P3 Thisishow coach 4 big.png|P4 Aerobics Version The Aerobics version dancer is a girl with purple hair, who wears a pink tank top with cutouts on the sides, a green belt, some tri-color shorts with the colors being pink, purple, and white, some orange leggings some pink leg warmers, and a pair of white sneakers. Fanmade The coach is Diegho San, a man with light skin and black hair. He wears a black sleeveless hoodie, a pair of yellow pants and black and white sneakers. Background Classic Véronique stated in the Behind-the-Track interview that the background was inspired by the geometric shapes and lines from sport fields and stadiums. Aerobics Version The background is purple, it contains watermelons and violet and green lines. In the chorus, part of the background turns green and some lyrics of the song appear. Fanmade The background for the Fanmade routine is a living room with brown wooden flooring and white walls. There are several wall pictures, a speaker with a black and orange Les Paul electric guitar on top, and a small yellow shelf. The fanmade template is purple, and on the right is San's avatar of P2 from One Thing and the Brazilian flag. Mashup This Is How We Do has a Mashup that can be unlocked and played through the Just Dance Unlimited service starting in December 2015. The Mashup does not have a particular theme but most of the dancers' dance moves are fitness routines. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers * Gold Dust * Baby Girl ''(Remake) * ''Gold Dust * I'm So Excited (Remake) * Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) (Remake) * Airplanes ''(Remake) * ''Baby Girl ''(Remake) * ''Gold Dust * I'm So Excited ''(Remake) * ''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ''(Remake) * ''I'm So Excited ''(Remake) * ''Troublemaker ''(Sweat) * ''The Choice Is Yours * What About Love * Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ''(Remake) * ''Airplanes ''(Remake) * ''I Want You Back ''(Remake) 'GM' * ''The Choice Is Yours * Troublemaker ''(Sweat) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms up. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Put your hands on your hips. For Gold Move 3, make a triangle. Fgggg.png|Gold Move 1 gdf.png|Gold Move 2 tihwdgm3.png|Gold Move 3 TIHWD GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game TIHWD GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game TIHWD GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Aerobics Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Aerobics Version routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: Punch your right hand in the air, while leaning. Gold Move 3: Put your hands together and swing them to the left and right. TIHWDgm1%262aerobics.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 TIHWDgm3aerobics.png|Gold Move 3 TIHWD Aerobics GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game TIHWD Aerobics GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is one Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Point to the bottom left with both of your hands (I Want You Back). Iwybgm1.png|Gold Move mashupthisgold.gif|Gold Move in-game Fanmade There are 3 Gold Moves in the fanmade routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right arm up and bend your left leg. Gold Move 2: Punch to the bottom left with both hands, bending your both legs. Gold Move 3: Throw and cross your arms, taking a step back with your right leg. TIHWDgm1fanmade.png|Gold Move 1 TIHWDgm2fanmade.png|Gold Move 2 TIHWDgm3fanmade.png|Gold Move 3 TIHWDFGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests This Is How We Do appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic * Ice Cream Aerobics Version * Comet Trivia *This is the twelfth song by Katy Perry in the series after Hot n Cold, Firework, California Gurls, E.T., Teenage Dream, Part Of Me, I Kissed a Girl, Roar, Waking Up in Vegas, Dark Horse, and Birthday. *''Hell'' is censored. *This song was leaked along with Same Old Love, Teacher and You're The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr *Mariah Carey is referenced in the lyrics and in the music video of the song. *Even though they are the same Gold Moves, Gold Move 3’s pictogram is different to Gold Move 2. *This is the sixth cheerleader-based routine after Mickey, Baby One More Time, Hot For Me, Cheerleaders Boot Camp and Gentleman’s Sweat version. *OMI's Cheerleader is referenced in the track's Behind-the-Track interview before ultimately shown to be a playable track in Just Dance Unlimited.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExTMjZGQnLQ *''Santa Barbara Chic is incorrectly written as ''Said to Barbara chic. *P3 has a move that is recycled from I'm An Albatraoz in which she sits on her back and raises her arms and legs. *In the gameplay thumbnail, the coaches are seen with their border fading at their feet, like most Just Dance maps. However, in the actual gameplay the border does not fade. *P4 resembles P1 from Die Young in facial expressions. This is also the case with P1's resemblance with Danse. *When all players raise their legs, their gold socks glitch and turn to white. After they put their leg down, it fades back to normal. This is not the case in the square. *The Aerobics Version coach appears in the icon of Sweat & Playlist in the menu. *All four cheerleaders resemble the ones from the music video, Hot For Me, and Cheerleaders Boot Camp. *The watermelons and song title in the background of the Aerobics Version, are both taken from the music video. *The classic avatar's hair is lighter on 7th-generation consoles than on their 8th-generation counterparts. *This is the first Katy Perry routine to feature a Dance Crew. *This is the second Fanmade routine performed by Diegho San, after Turn Up the Love. ** This is also the first solo routine for a Katy Perry song to have a male coach. *This is the only song on Just Dance 2016 to have two alternate routines. *Gold Move 1 and 2 in the Aerobics Version are similar to Gold Move 4 of Hey Boy Hey Girl ** Coincedentally Gold Move 2 of the Fanmade Routine is very similar to Gold Move 1, 2 and 3 of Hey Boy Hey Girl *The Fanmade Routine would have been added in Just Dance Unlimited in Just Dance 2017 thanks to the Just Dance Minute video about Let Me Love You. However in the actual game it's not shown in the menu and only playable in Just Dance 2016. Gallery ThisIsHowSqu.png|''This Is How We Do'' ThisIsHowALT.png|''This Is How We Do'' (Aerobics Version) Thisishowmu_cover_online.png|''This Is How We Do'' (Mashup) Howwedost.jpg|''This Is How We Do'' (Showtime) Thisishowfan.jpg|''This Is How We Do'' (Fanmade) TIHWD Menu.gif|''This Is How We Do'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu TIHWD Aerobics Menu.gif|Aerobics Version on the menu Thisishow cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach Thisishowalt cover albumcoach.png|Aerobics Version album coach 303.png|P1's Just Dance 2016 avatar 200303.png|P1's golden avatar 300303.png|P1's diamond avatar This_Is_How_We_Do_Aerobics_Avatar.png|Aerobics Version avatar 200304.png|Aerobics golden avatar 300304.png|Aerobics diamond avatar 603.png|Fanmade avatar 200603.png|Golden Fanmade avatar 300603.png|Diamond Fanmade avatar thisishow-pictos.png|Pictograms TIHWDPictos.png|Aerobics Version pictograms TIHWDFanmadePictos.png|Fanmade pictograms TIHWD GLITCH.png|Glitch Example bodymovinremake.jpeg|''Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)''’s lighter color scheme in the Mashup ThisIsHowbackground.png|Background This_Is_How_We_Do_BG.png|Aerobics Version backgrounds DIEGHOTHIS.png|This Is How We Do (Fanmade) Coach extraction Videos Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Official) Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do (Aerobic) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do (Showtime) Just Dance Unlimited - This Is How We Do Mash-Up Just Dance Now - This Is How We Do (720p 60fps) Just Dance Unlimited - This Is How We Do Fanmade - Diegho San Just Dance Now - This Is How We Do Fanmade (Diegho San) - Katy Perry This is How We Do (Aerobics) - Katy Perry - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation it:This Is How We Do pl:This Is How We Do Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Stessy Emelie Category:Laure Dary Category:Anissa Thai Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Diegho San Category:Pauline Parize Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Solo Songs